La soirée avait pourtant si mal commençait !
by loupnight
Summary: Tonny pensait passer une mauvaise soirée mais quelque chose va changer !


_Il s'agit d'une petite fic d'un chapitre, par ce que j'ai envie et aussi pour me remettre un peu au lemon ! J'ai fais une mauvaise manip sur l'ordi donc j'ai du la réécrire, j'espère que c'est pas trop nul quant même_

_Ha oui ! je cherche toujours une ou un Bêta, comme vous pourrez le voir c'est assez urgent alors envoyez un MP si ça vous intéresse. _

_Bisous, bonne lecture _

* * *

« La soirée avait pourtant mal commençait »

Tony faisait tourner son verre en observant les changement de nuance du liquide ambré a l'intérieur, autour de lui les bruits du bar lui parvenait étouffés, McGee racontait une histoire à Abby qui rigolait, Ducky les regardaient avec un petit sourire et Jimmy déjà a moitié bourré se ridiculisait sur la piste de danse.

Gbbs lui était retourné chez lui pour travailler sur son nouveau bateau des la fin de l'affaire et Vance n'avait pas était convié a la petite fête de l'équipe.

Tony soupira et releva le regard, il balaya la foule de ses beaux yeux verts, plusieurs jeunes femmes l'avaient plus ou moins approché ce soir, il avait même déjà un numéro de téléphone dans la poche de sa veste mais il n'était pas intéressé

Ce soir, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées ver une seul personne.

Une personne qui n'était pas là !

Une jeune femme pour qui il se consumait lentement depuis des années déjà et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher.

Ziva David !

Tony ferma les yeux. Avec la temps son cerveau n'avait plus aucun mal faire apparaître l'image de la jeune femme, il voyait ses longues mèches brunes, sa petite bouche fine et rose, ses yeux noisette et cette peau qu'il savait si douce.

Le jeune homme reprit contenance en secouant la tête, quant il se laisser aller a penser a elle il avait a chaque fois envie de manger un gâteau au chocolat, d'ailleurs dans les fantasmes qu'ils faisait sur la jeune femme, il était toujours question de chocolat.

- Tony ?

Le jeune agent sursauta légèrement à l'appel d'Abby, la jeune scientifique le regardait avec tendresse. Tony lui sourit.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas prendre par son manége et lui demanda d'une voix douce.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien

Abby lui prit la main et la serra tendrement, le cœur du jeune homme se gonfla d'amitié et il sourit plus sincèrement cette fois.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Tony faillit tout lui avouer mais un bruit attira leur attention sur la piste de danse.

Tony éclata de rire en voyant McGee soutenir péniblement Palmer qui hurlait une chanson des Spices Girls son verre d'alcool a la main.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de raccompagner mon assistant ! déclara Ducky en se tournant vers Tony.

- Je vais le faire si tu veux.

Ducky le regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu ne préfères pas rester ici ?

Tony balaya la salle des yeux et soupira.

- Non pas vraiment !

Il attrapa Palmer par le bras et le tira avec lui hors du bar, le jeune scientifique lui sauta au coup en beuglant.

- TOOONNYYYY ttttttt tttttt

Tony grimaça en recevant des effluves d'alcool.

- T'es ….t'es …..t'es …..mon….mon…..mon mon poooote !-

- Mais oui Palmer !

- Je …je ….je ….. t'aiiiiiimmmeee !

Tony éclata de rire en regrettant que Ziva ne soit pas là pour voir monsieur coincé du stéthoscope faire des déclarations d'amour aux lampadaires du parking.

Tony déverrouilla sa voiture et balança Palmer qui s'écroula comme un sac sur la banquette arrière

- T'as pas intérêt à dégeler dans ma bagnole ! le prévint Tony avant de s'installer coté conducteur.

Il alluma le moteur et automatiquement la radio se mit en route et « My Heart will go on » retentit dans l'habitacle.

Tony resta un moment suspendu, il écouta les paroles et pour la première fois de sa vie cette stupide chanson le toucha !

Loin !

Prés !

Il savait toujours que son cœur battait pour elle !

Merde ! La vie était une merde ! A l'heure actuelle, Ziva était installée dans un restaurant chic face a un Marines rencontré lors d'une enquête 2 semaines plutôt, Tony l'imaginait déjà, elle avait du mettre une belle robe, ses cheveux détachés un peu fou lui donnant cet air sauvage qu'il aimait tant !

Elle allait rire aux blagues de ce type ! Il détestait voir un autre homme que lui la faire rire ! Il détestait quant elle souriait a d'autres hommes !

- You have come to show you go onnnnnnnnnnn

- T'as geule Palmer !

Tony démarra le contact et s'engagea dans la circulation.

En roulant à travers la ville, Tony se demanda dans quelle restaurant le Marines l'avait emmené, allaient-ils rentrer tout de suite après ou feraient-ils une balade ? Allait-il lui proposer de boire un dernier verre ? Tony connaissait sa coéquipière, il savait qu'elle n'était du genre à tourner autour du pot si quelqu'un lui plaisait. Rien que d'imaginer se qui pouvait se passer, Tony frissonna de colère, pourquoi diable restait-il tous les jours immobile a la regarder sans jamais rien faire ? Il avait pourtant déjà faillit la perdre plusieurs fois, et même définitivement faillit !

- TTOONNNNYYYYY C'ESTTTTTTT MMMOONNNN AMIIIIIIIIIIIS !

- La ferme Palmer !

Elle était si belle ! Si sexy ! Et même fragile, souvent fragile ! Il ne comptait plus le nombre de regard triste qu'il lui avait vu et à chaque fois il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble du scientifique, Tony sortit de la voiture et alla secouer Palmer qui s'était endormit en bavant sur sa banquette.

Le jeune homme grogna et Tony le souleva.

- T'habites à quel étage déjà ?

- hummm ….Répondit Palmer complètement dans les choux

- Hé merde !

Tony regarda sur les noms de l'interphone et monta péniblement les escaliers avec son « paquet » dans les bras. Arrivés à l'étage de Palmer, il réussit à trouver les clefs de la porte dans la poche arrière du jeune homme.

- Si tu dis ça a quelqu'un un jour je te jure que je te bute ! grogna Tony en entrant.

Il laissa enfin Jimmy choir sur le canapé et souffla.

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et trouva une bière dans le frigo. Après tout il lui devait bien ça !

Après avoir vérifié que le jeune homme était en état de rester seul, Tony sortit de l'appartement et reprit sa voiture.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui mais il le fallait bien, il devait quant même dormir un peu s'il ne voulait pas ressembler a un cadavre au travail le lendemain.

Il s'arrêta donc chez lui et monta à son appartement sans enthousiasme.

- C'est maintenant que tu arrives ?

Tony se figea a l'entré du couloir, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, Ziva David était la ! Debout devant sa porte, magnifique dans sa robe de soirée rouge avec des brillants. Elle portait des escarpins rouges eux aussi et il avait eu raison en l'imaginant les cheveux détachés un peu fous.

Tony était comme statufié, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge nouée. Ziva fit un petit sourire en commençant a marcher vers lui.

- Tony DiNozzo reste mué ! Je ne pensais pas cela possible ! plaisanta t-elle

Mais Tony ne riait pas, alors sans prévenir, une vague de colère intense l'envahit, il était furieux contre elle de se moquer de lui comme ça alors qu'il avait la soirée a penser a elle !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ziva !

Sa voix avait claquée avec tant de sécheresse dans ce couloir vide que Ziva s'arrêta et que son visage se décomposa. Elle baissa les yeux. Quoi ? Ziva David baissait les yeux ! Tony était presque sur de rêver a présent !

- Je voulais te voir

- Pas moi ! Va t'en !

Jamais Tony n'avait était aussi furieux de toute sa vie, il sentait même son corps tremblait de rage.

Il vit dans le regard de la jeune femme qu'il l'avait blessée et étrangement cela le fit aller mieux, il n'était plus le seul a souffrir maintenant !

- Je suis désolée Tony, je croyais qu'on était amis

- On est collèges de travail !

Ziva écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et Tony sut qu'il était allé trop loin cette fois ! Elle serra les poids et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça après tout ce que l'on a vécu tout les deux !

Il y'eu un grand et long silence durant lequel ils se défièrent du regard et peut a peut, Tony se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, après tout se n'était pas la faute de Ziva s'il était tombé amoureux d'elle ! Il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

Ziva parut surprise de son changement d'attitude mais elle se reprit.

- Pour rien, je pense que je vais partir.

- Ziva…

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal ce soir, je suis désolée, j'aurais du appeler.

Elle marcha pour sortir mais il lui attrapa le bras quant elle passa prés de lui.

Ils se figèrent et Tony ressentit la brûlure du désir dans tout son corps. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils se touchaient.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Tony lut le même désir dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Il la relâcha et elle resta à coté de lui, doucement, comme une caresse, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans son appartement.

Une fois entré, il la fit asseoir sur le canapé et alla leurs préparer quelque chose a boire. Le silence était total dans l'appartement, il ne la regarda pas lorsqu'elle prit le verre qu'il lui tendait.

Il resta debout face à la télé éteinte, elle resta assise sur le canapé dans son dos.

Combien de temps ce petit manége dura t-il ? Impossible à dire, ils seraient sans doute restés comme ça toute la nuit si Ziva n'avait pas prit la parole.

- La soirée ne c'est pas passée comme je l'avais espérée, il a était gentil oui, attentionné aussi, on a manger dans un endroit charmant et il avait de la conversation, il était intéressant.

Elle s'arrêta.

- Mais ?

La voix de Tony était enrouée

- Mais il manquait quelque chose, il me manquait ...Toi !

Il y'eu un nouveau silence, Tony sentait son cœur battre la chamade, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme un ruisseau.

- Je ne veux plus souffrir Ziva

C'était un aveu en quelque sorte, il l'entendit se lever et elle vint se placer face à lui, il vit qu'elle aussi pleurait.

Délicatement, il leva la main à son visage pour effacer les traces de larmes sur ce si beau visage.

Puis, comme si tout était simple, il avança vers elle et quant il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres son cœur fit plusieurs embardées, il agrippa son crâne de ses doigts, emmêlant par la même occasion ses longs cheveux bruns.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et ils se mirent à haleter d'anticipation.

Se fut Tony qui combla le dernier espace et ils purent enfin s'abandonner l'un à l'autre sans retenue, Tony explorait la bouche de sa partenaire avec autorité, Ziva se mit a gémir de plus en plus fort et Tony grogna de plaisirs en la collant a lui. Il délaissa a bouche pour plonger dans le coups de la jeune femme qui se mit a trembler en se frottant contre lui.

- Ziva ! L implora t-il

- Tony !

Il grogna et trouva enfin la fermeture éclaire de la robe qu'il fit lentement descendre. Il se détacha un peu d'elle pour admirer le tissus glisser sur la peau de la jeune femme avant de tomber a terre dans un bruit d'étoffe.

Ziva portait un ensemble de sous vêtement rouges eux aussi, son regard était noir et ses cheveux rendus sauvages par le passage des doigts de Tony.

Elle était plus belle que jamais ! Une véritable déesse de sensualité.

Tony fondit a nouveau sur elle et elle frissonna quant il se mit a caresser son corps, il vit la chaire de pouls apparaître sur ses bras quant il passa ses mains chaudes sur son ventre froid.

Il marchèrent jusqu la chambre et Ziva en profita pour lui enlever sa veste et sa cravate, elle déboutonnait déjà sa chemise quant il la poussa sur lit pour s'allongé sur elle. Il délaissa sa bouche pour partir à l'exploration de son corps, il passa dans son coup, puis entre ses seins jusqu son ventre plat avant de faire le chemin inverse pour revenir attaquer ses lèvres avec ardeur.

- Ce soir c'est moi qui décide lui murmura t-il a l'oreille

- Macho !

Il la fit taire en attaquant a nouveau ses lèvres mais cette fois il lui donna un doux baiser, sans violence ou urgence, le baiser que l'on donne à une femme que l'on veut garder auprès de soit toute sa vie. Le baiser que l'on donne a la femme que l'on aime !

Puis il laissa de nouveau ses mains la parcourir, elle gémit longtemps quant il enleva son soutient gorge pour masser ses seins et pincer ses tétons durcis.

Il arriva enfin jusqu'à son bas ventre et joua quelques secondes avec l'élastique de sa petite culotte avant de la lui enlever délicatement.

Elle se tortillait sous lui comme un chat

Il passa un doigt sur sa fente humide et elle se cambra violement contre lui

Fasciné par cette vision, il recommença et elle se mit a haleter

- Si tu t'arrêtes la, je te jure que tu es un homme mort !

Il sourit, le chat se transformait en tigresse et il adorait ça, il accéda donc à sa demande et plongeât deux doigts en elle, elle cria et s'agrippa à ses épaules pour se coller contre lui.

Dans cette position, il pouvait sentir chaque centimètre carré de sa peau trembler contre lui alors qu'il bougeait en elle.

Plus il allait vite et plus elle gémissait puissamment dans son oreille ce qui l'excitait au delà du possible, finalement elle poussa une longue plainte et ses parois intimes se rétractèrent contre ses doigts.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et il attendit que sa respiration se calme progressivement pour l'allongeait a nouveau sur le lit et se levait.

Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension qu'il calma en un sourire puis il fit doucement glissait sa chemise au sol avant d'enlever son pantalon.

Alanguie sur le lit, Ziva suivait chacun de ses mouvements avec un petit sourire.

- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais se leva à son tour, complètement décomplexé de sa nudité, elle se colla a lui et laissa glisser ses mains chaudes le long de son flanc, faisant frémir tout son corps, enfin elle passa une main sous son boxer pour le lui retirer puis elle passa délicatement la main sur son membre tendu et l'encercla.

Tony serra les points et se mordit durement la lèvre alors qu'elle entamait de caresser son sexe avec lenteur, il siffla et des goûtes de sueur de mirent a perlés sur le front du jeune homme.

Elle l'embrassa doucement en le poussant à s'allonger sur lit.

Sans même lui demander, elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et fouilla un moment avant de sortir un petit papier argenté qu'elle grandit entre eux avec un sourire. Elle déroula lentement le préservatif et se frotta contre lui.

Leurs intimités humides se touchèrent et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Ils allaient enfin franchir la barrière de l'amitié, ils aller enfin s'aimer comme ils en avaient toujours rêvait.

Tony lui prit les main et enlaça leurs doigts alors que Ziva commençait a s'empalait doucement sur son membre.

Elle était si brûlante que Tony eu l'impression d'être aux portes de l'enfer, si c'était le cas, le diable lui était témoin ! Il allait se damner avec application !

Ziva progressait avec une lenteur insupportable, construisant autour d'eux un monde de soupir et de sensation que personne ne pourrait jamais connaître d'eux, ils seraient les seuls à savoir cette chose entre eux.

Quant il se sentit buter au fond de son ventre, ils gémirent de plaisirs et restèrent immobiles plusieurs secondes pendant que leurs yeux toujours soudés se criant leurs amour.

- Enfin ! Murmura Ziva

- Enfin ! Murmura

Se fut le signal, Ziva commença a se mouvoir et Tony su que plus jamais il ne pourrait toucher une autre femme, leurs mouvements se firent frénétiques, leurs peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre a chaque assaut, leurs cris de plus en plus puissant emplissaient la pièce comme une musique.

Leurs enlaçant se crispèrent d'un même mouvement quant ils l'orgasme les prit pour faire exploser en vague leur plaisir.

Il y'eu un long moment ou ils restèrent unis ainsi, de la fenêtre, Tony observa la nuit noir, le souffle de Ziva dans son coup commençait a être de plus en plus profond et régulier, il roula sur le coté en l'enlaçant et se dégagea d'elle pour retirer la protection.

Ziva leva le regard vers lui

- On devrait parler peut-être ?

- Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Demain

- Mais…

- Chutttttt !

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et elle se blottit contre lui en s'endormant calmement.

Tony lui caressa les cheveux et s'avouera la sensations de leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre avant de sombrer a son tour dans le sommeil.

Et pourtant, la soirée avait si mal commençait.

FIN

* * *

_Alors ? Review ? _


End file.
